Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open 1-136484 discloses a watch having a pressure sensor where the sensor is mounted in a side wall of a watch case and a supporting member is provided on the sensor.
Referring to FIG. 7 showing the watch, the watch case comprises a body 52 having a module holding portion 52a and a sensor holding portion 52b. A glass 53 is mounted on an upper portion of the body 52 through a packing 53a, ensuring waterproof of the watch. A module 55 is mounted in the holding portion 52a and a pressure sensor 56 is mounted in the holding portion 52b.
On the sensor holding portion 52b, a protecting plate 58 is provided in front of the pressure sensor 56 through a watertight ring 57 engaged with the outer periphery of the sensor. Furthermore, a fixing member 59 is mounted on the protecting plate 58. The protecting plate 58 and the fixing member 59 are secured to the body 52 with screws (not shown).
The pressure sensor 56 is electrically connected to a conductive flexible substrate 54 which is soldered to an inner wall 56a of the sensor 56.
An opposite end 56b of the substrate 54 is connected to the module 55 with a screw 60. Thus, the sensor 56 is electrically connected to the module 55.
In operation, the pressure exerted on the sensor 56 is detected and converted into a digital signal by an electronic circuit provided in the module 55 to be displayed on a digital display (not shown) of the watch.
However, such a sensor holding structure has not a sufficient shockproof property. Consequently, if the watch is dropped, the sensor which is precisely made may break by impact. Furthermore, the sensor holding portion has a complicated structure, which requires a troublesome machining. As a result, the number of manufacturing processes increases, causing the cost for the watch to increase.
An object of the present invention is to provide a watch having a sensor which has a sufficient shockproof property and may be easily manufactured at a low cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a watch having a sensor which has a high waterproof effect.